


Drunken Confessions (second edition)

by vintagejmo



Series: Drunken Confessions [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Cordelia Goode - Fandom, Fem x fem - Fandom, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: American Horror Story - Freeform, American Horror Story References, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By American Horror Story, Sarah Paulson x reader - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagejmo/pseuds/vintagejmo
Summary: This does not precede or follow the first edition. This is simply the same concept.You've attended the academy for a year, and you go out for drinks to celebrate.Warnings: angst, self esteem issues, hurt/comfort, sexual nature
Relationships: Cordeia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Original Female Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader
Series: Drunken Confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167197
Kudos: 15





	1. One Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, self-esteem issues, alcohol consumption, sexual nature
> 
> **part 2 will be NSFW

You had been attending the academy for about a year, and had developed close relationships with most of the girls, specifically Madison and, to your surprise, Cordelia. Your powers were about the same as everyone else’s, but you couldn’t perform Vitalum Vitalis, so you knew you weren’t the next supreme. 

Madison had been uncharacteristically welcoming when you showed up, but you figured she just felt bad for you, or wanted to get in your pants. Either way, you appreciate her friendship and she was often willing to listen to you when you raved on and on about the Supreme. Madison was the only one who knew about your feelings for Cordelia, and you liked it that way. Zoe was trustworthy, but you didn’t want to get in the habit of telling your secrets to multiple people, in fear that the information would spread throughout the academy. 

Today marked your one year anniversary of starting at the academy, and Madison planned a girl’s night for you, her, Zoe, and Cordelia. The other girls were busy with their studies, but you didn’t mind. You didn’t want it to be a big deal, so you were happy with your close group of friends to be joining you out for a drink. 

You were in your room, which you shared with both Madison and Zoe, getting ready for your night out. Zoe was in the bathroom taking a shower and Madison was shoveling through her closet of clothes to find something for you and her to wear. You had insisted that you could dress yourself, but Madison wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Lying in your bed, you glanced over to Madison who was completely inside of her closet. You let out a huff at the sight of her rummaging through her hundreds of dresses. 

“Madison, if you can’t find anything, I’m sure I could find something in my clos—“

She popped her head out abruptly and exclaimed, “Found it!” She was holding a black mini dress in her hands with a goofy grin on her face. “The perfect dress to confess your feelings for Cordelia!” 

Your eyes opened wide, saying “Jesus! Will you be quiet!” You looked to the bathroom door where Zoe was still showering, and then to Madison’s innocent smile. “I’m not doing anything of the sort. But I do appreciate you finding me something to wear.” You said as you made your way towards the blonde. 

She frowned at you mockingly before handing you the dress and diving back into the closet to find herself something to wear. 

You hadn’t been nervous about this night until about an hour before you were meant to leave. Suddenly your stomach felt all twisted inside of you and you couldn’t help but feel like you didn’t quite deserve the celebration. When you arrived at the academy, you possessed the same powers that you did now. That being said, you had learned how to control them and wield them better than before, but you couldn’t help but compare yourself to the other girls. One girl showed up only knowing that she could “move things with her mind” and now she was wielding more than five powers. 

You tried to suppress your thoughts as you applied minimal makeup for the night to come. Part of you wondered if the other girls (Cordelia, Madison, and Zoe) were even looking forward to this night. Were they only doing this so you felt like you mattered? So that you felt special? When in reality you weren’t? 

A knock on the door snapped you out of your self deprecating thoughts. “Hey girls,” the Supreme entered the room, wearing a dark green dress and black heels which coordinated with her handbag. She had a small smile on her lips, not enough to show her teeth. “You about ready?” She asked as she walked towards your bed to take a seat. 

Sitting at your vanity, you turned to look at the woman, replying, “Yeah, just give me like 10 more minutes.” You turned back around to the task at hand. Cordelia didn’t move from her spot, eyeing the dress spread out on your bed. You could see her in the mirror, a smirk on her lips as her hand reached out for the black fabric. 

“Before you ask, yes, it’s Madison’s.” You said to her without turning around, applying your last bit of makeup. She chuckled under her breath, and Madison laughed at the comment, rolling her eyes at your tone. 

The Supreme stood from her spot, straightening out her dress and walking to where you were sitting. She placed her hands on your shoulders and leaned down so that her head was almost level with yours, making eye contact with you through the mirror in front of you. 

Her breath tickled your cheek as she whispered, “I can’t wait to see you in it.” Your eyes widened a bit at the comment, and you fought the blush that threatened to spill on your skin. She bit her lip to keep from smiling too much as she watched you comprehend the comment. 

You laughed breathily and said “Well then, you better get out so I can get changed.” She patted your shoulder and winked at Madison on her way out the door. You watched as Madison held in a laugh at Cordelia’s flirting, but you hadn’t seen Cordelia winking, so you brushed it off. 

A few minutes later the three of you were dressed, all wearing dark colored dresses and heels. Your dress clung to your body like paint, but it was surprisingly comfortable. You thanked Madison again for the dress before the three of you headed towards the stairs. 

Zoe reached out for Madison’s hand, which she took after a playful roll of her eyes. You smiled at the action, and you made your way towards the doors where Cordelia was patiently waiting. 

The Supreme eyed you up and down, not even attempting to hide her wandering gaze. She playfully whistled at the three of you all dressed up, and Madison let out a loud laugh. You looked down and smiled at your shoes, not wanting to make eye contact with Cordelia in fear of literally crumbling into a million pieces. 

“Shall we?” Cordelia spoke, her eyes still glued to your figure. You looked up at her and met her eyes, nodding softly at her proposition. She smiled and held out her arm for you to take. You shot her a questioning gaze as she led you out the doors. She leaned down a bit and said, “I figured we were going as pairs,” her tone was playful as she eyed Madison and Zoe walking slightly ahead of the two of you. 

You squeezed her arm in yours and laughed under your breath. She squeezed back in return and you made your way to the bar down the street. 

The four of you decided to get a booth, Madison and Zoe on one side, and you and Cordelia on the other. You were between Cordelia and the wall, her to your left, which momentarily made you a bit nervous as you thought about the chance that you would need to escape at some point. Zoe got up to get some drinks, leaving you, Cordelia, and Madison in the booth. 

“Sooo,” Madison started teasingly. You eyed her suspiciously and she glanced between you and your “date” for the night. “How’s it feel to have a whole year under your belt?” She asked after a moment. 

Cordelia turned slightly to look at you, waiting for you to answer. You looked to your hands which were sitting on the edge of the table, fidgeting slightly at the moment of attention. 

“Um, it feels good,” you said lamely. “I mean, I’ve had a great time since coming here,” you added, not really sure what to say. 

Cordelia smiled at your words and placed her hand on the edge of your thigh for reassurance. You tensed for a moment before relaxing at her touch. Zoe arrived with the drinks, returning to her seat next to Madison. Each of you took one, and Cordelia lifted hers in the air towards the middle of your little group. 

“To Y/N.” She said matter of factly. You laughed under your breath and clinked your glass with the other girls’ before taking a sip. Madison winked at you and you quickly averted your gaze. 

The four of you finished your drinks after a while, and Cordelia got up to fetch another round. You visibly relaxed as her presence left. It’s not that you didn’t find her comforting, but the close proximity was a bit overwhelming. Madison eyed you and Zoe furrowed her brows as you let out a long sigh. 

“You good?” Madison asked you as you slouched in the booth. You gave her a small smile and nodded. Zoe was confused, but didn’t ask as she figured it was nothing. 

Cordelia returned with the second round, a goofy smile on her face as she set the drinks down and plopped herself next to you, closer than before. Her arm was touching yours, and you sat up straighter as she positioned herself. 

“What’d I miss?” She said with curiosity. Zoe shrugged and you and Madison both took a long drink of your beverages, neglecting to answer the question. 

After a few hours, you were all on your fourth round, noticeably drunk. Your anxiety disappeared with each drink, and your confidence grew as the alcohol ran through your veins. Cordelia was leaning on you and you were leaning right back, mirroring her body language. Madison and Zoe got up to go to the bathroom, leaving you and Cordelia alone in the booth together. 

You leaned away and slouched against the wall, eyeing the Supreme as she took another drink. She turned her body towards you, giving you a drunken smile that made your heart flutter. You returned her smile and reached out your hand for her to take. She took it without hesitation and squeezed it in hers. 

“What’s on your mind, Y/N?” She asked as she leaned against the back of the booth. Once again, you mirrored her, leaning against the back of the booth, leaving a few inches between her face and yours. 

You stared into her eyes for a moment, contemplating how to answer. Your mind not coming up with a coherent sentence, you simply gave her a smile and squeezed her hand again. She smiled back, but then furrowed her brows at you. 

“I hope you had fun tonight,” she said barely above a whisper. Her eyes looked to your lips, which you instinctively wetted with your tongue at the sight. She smiled at you and continued, “You deserved a night out. You’ve been a great student,” she took a breath, “and I must say, this dress looks even better on you than I’d imagined.” She winked at you and you laughed at her flirty nature. 

“I did, have fun I mean,” you answered as best you could. “I’m glad you like the dress.” You winked back at her, to which she laughed and placed her forehead against yours, leaving just an inch between her lips and yours. 

You could feel her breath on your lips and you glanced between her eyes and lips before pulling away slightly, putting some distance between you. She eyed you curiously, but then heard Madison and Zoe returning the booth. 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Madison said casually as she took her place and helped Zoe beside her. Cordelia chuckled and the four of you fell into conversation once more. 

Around 2am, you decided it was time to call it a night. The four of you were shitfaced drunk but you agreed to walk back instead of calling a cab, since it was only a few blocks. 

Madison and Zoe linked arms, and you and Cordelia did the same, staying a few feet behind them. The both of you leaned on each other for support as you made your way back to the academy. 

About a block away, you started to feel nauseous. You tried to ignore it but the feeling only became stronger, and as soon as you stepped foot in the academy, you sprinted to the bathroom to try and save the cleaning ladies from cleaning up your vomit. Cordelia fumbled as your embrace left hers so suddenly, grabbing onto the nearest thing and steadying herself. Madison and Zoe turned to Cordelia, just as confused as she was. 

“Is she okay?” Zoe asked. Cordelia just shrugged and slipped out of her shoes before heading to the kitchen for some water. 

“She’s probably blowing chunks, leave her be.” Madison responded with little empathy. The two girls made their way upstairs to get ready for bed. 

You’d made it to the toilet just in time. After emptying your insides for what felt like an hour, you flushed the toilet and sat against the wall. Just then, Cordelia knocked on the door gently and opened it a bit to look inside. 

You met her gaze, and she entered the bathroom holding a glass of water. “Oh, thank you,” you said breathlessly as you reached out for the water. 

She nodded and gave you a smile before sitting next to you on the floor. You drank some of the water and placed your head on her shoulder, relaxing at the feeling of her warmth beside you. 

She placed her hand on your thigh, closing her eyes and sighing before speaking up. Her words were slurred just a bit. “Figured you’d need some water,” she stated. You let out a small laugh and lifted your head to look at her. 

Her eyes were still closed and her head was leaning against the wall behind her. You brought your hand to her face, placing it on her cheek gently. Cordelia’s eyes fluttered open at the contact, and the corners of her lips poked up as you gently rubbed her cheek with the back of your fingers. 

“You’re so beautiful.” You whispered to her. Yes, you were still drunk, but you weren’t lying. 

Her eyes met yours, and you felt her cheek warm up as she processed the words. She smiled shyly and whispered, “Thank you, sweetheart.” Her hand squeezed your thigh. 

You sighed and rested against the wall again, not knowing if you had the strength to stand yet. The two of your heads rested against one another and you stayed like that for a while before Cordelia shifted her position. 

“Think you can make it up the stairs?” She said as she looked at your drunken state. She slowly stood up, having to steady herself before reaching out a hand for you to take. You nodded and took the offered hand, thankful for the help. 

As you regained your balance, she placed her hands on your hips. Out of reassurance or something else, you weren’t sure. You placed your hands on her biceps, giving her a small smile at the gesture. 

You helped each other up the stairs, and she walked you to your bedroom door. You said your good nights and reached out for the doorknob, but it was locked. She saw this, and shook her head with a smile. You looked to her with worry, silently asking “What do I do?” No one had a key, as it was a sliding bolt lock on the inside. 

Cordelia simply took your hand and led you to her bedroom, stopping in front of the door. “You can sleep with me tonight,” she said without much thought. 

You coughed and her eyes widened a bit, realizing how she phrased that. You both chuckled under your breath before she hit your arm playfully, adding, “You know what I mean. Come on.” 

The two of you wandered into her room, and although you had been in here on several occasions, you noticed that it seemed very peaceful at night. Your eyes scanned the dimly lit room, and eventually landed on the blonde woman standing a few feet away from you, staring right at you. 

She fought a smile. “You’re acting like you’ve never been in here before,” she said while closing the space between you. 

Your hands landed on her hips and hers on your shoulders. You smiled at her and shook your head. “I know, it just looks different at night,” she gave you a curious look, and you averted your gaze, landing on the wardrobe against the wall. “Do you have anything I could wear?” She followed your gaze and nodded, patting your shoulders and breaking the embrace. 

You watched as she pulled two oversized t-shirts from her wardrobe and some small shorts. She laid the items on her bed and sent you a smirk. 

“What?” You asked, not really understanding what was going through her mind. 

She smiled at you and slowly turned around so her back was facing you, just a few inches away from you. She placed her hand on her shoulder and said, “Will you unzip me?” You laughed under your breath and nodded before bringing your fingers to the zipper on the back of her dress. 

You couldn’t help the shaking in your fingers as you pulled down the zipper, exposing some of her skin. Your breath hitched at the sight of her bare back, and you tried your best to hide it. Once it was unzipped, she turned towards you, only inches between her and you, and slowly slipped out of the dress. 

She looked breathtaking. Literally. Your breath hitched in your throat and suddenly you felt like you hadn’t had a drop of water in years. You swallowed roughly. 

“Delia,” you breathed as she stood in her bra and underwear in front of you. Your eyes searched her body over and over, trying to take in everything in front of you. She took a step towards you, leaving barely any space between you. 

She placed her hands on your arms and began to slowly turn you around. You frowned, not realizing she wanted to unzip you, returning the favor. “What—“ you began, but then you felt her fingers gliding from your arms to your shoulders to your upper back. 

You didn’t know if it was the alcohol or just the chemical imbalance in your brain, but you couldn’t help the thoughts that came to your mind. What if she didn’t like what she saw? She was so beautiful, absolutely breathtaking, and as much as you wanted to simply admire her beauty, you couldn’t help but compare yourself to it. You were nowhere near as beautiful as her, in your eyes. Before you knew what you were doing, you pulled away from her grasp on your dress's zipper and turned to face her, putting a few feet of space between you. 

“Y/N?” She took a step towards you, and you took one back. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” You could hear the nervousness in her voice. Your mind was going too fast. You didn’t want her to think that you were rejecting her, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do this, not now. 

You’d always had a hard time with your self image. Something in your brain prevented you from feeling comfortable in your own skin. You couldn’t bear it if she was somehow disappointed in the way you looked, especially when she looked so god damn beautiful, standing right in front of you. 

“I—“ your brain couldn’t form a coherent thought and you brought your hands to your face, trying to regain some control of the situation. “I’m sorry,” you sighed, bringing your gaze back to the woman in the front of you. You shook your head, “I can do it myself.” You grabbed the shirt and shorts from her bed and headed towards the bathroom to change. 

“Y/N—“ she started, but you didn’t turn around. You entered the bathroom and closed the door, sitting the clothes on the sink before sinking against the wall and bringing your knees to your chest. 

You could hear her through the door rustling, figuring she was getting dressed and settling in bed. Your heart was beating far too fast. You whispered under your breath to yourself, “what the fuck?” Your hands slid down your face and you couldn’t help the tears that built in your eyes as all of your emotions came to the surface. You’d wanted this, for a long time. Why were you ruining it? Why did you have to let your self consciousness get in the way? Why did you always have to ruin everything?

Silent tears were running down your cheeks as your thoughts began to consume you. You tried to regain some composure, standing and looking in the mirror. You’d forgotten that you had makeup on, but it was completely smudged now. You sighed at the sight in front of you. Your hands found the faucet and you began to run some water over your face, trying to erase all evidence of your breakdown. 

How were you supposed to face her? She would definitely ask what was wrong. How were you supposed to answer? Would she be mad? Would she--

You shook the thoughts from your head. Now was not the time. You changed into the clothes Cordelia had offered you and took one last look in the mirror before opening the bathroom door and slowly taking a step into the Supreme’s room. 

Cordelia was sitting on the edge of her bed, hands fidgeting in her lap. Her eyes landed on you, and immediately noticed you’d been crying. She stood abruptly and made her way towards you, fear and regret evident in her eyes. You couldn’t help the guilt that washed over you as you took in the look on her face. 

“I’m sorry—“ she started, but you shook your head, silencing her apologies. 

“No, don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Your voice was shaky, and she gave you a sad smile. “I just,” You couldn’t meet her gaze in fear of the pitiful look in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” you whispered. The alcohol on your blood was still preventing you from forming a coherent thought and you mentally berated yourself for apologizing right after you’d told her not to do so. 

She hesitantly placed her hand on your arm and you brought your gaze to hers. “Hey, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have assumed anything.” You could hear the hurt in her voice and the tears began to form in your eyes again. 

“No, it—“ you tried, but your emotions got the best of you. Tears escaped your eyes and she pulled you into her embrace, her hand resting on the back of your head. You tried to explain yourself. “You assumed correctly, but—“ you let your tears fall onto her shoulder, trying to calm yourself down enough to speak. “I just wasn’t expecting this and—“ she shushed you and ran her hands through your hair as your tears landed on her shirt. 

“Y/N, it’s okay.” She said, barely above a whisper. “It’s okay.” She repeated into your hair. You cried silently for a moment before pulling back slightly to meet her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” You said, sounding utterly broken. “You just—“ you shook your head, trying to figure out how to phrase this. “You’re,” you paused, “perfect,” you searched her eyes as you said the words. A sad smile appeared on her lips again, but you could tell she wasn’t fully understanding what you were trying to say. 

After a moment, you decided to finish the thought. “And I’m, not,” 

Her smile vanished and you could see the pity in her eyes as the words registered in her ears. “No, baby,” she began, pulling you back into her. “I’m not, nobody is, but you are absolutely beautiful. And I’m sorry for assuming that you would be okay with…” she trailed off, and you nodded into her shoulder. 

“I do want this,” you whispered, not sure if she would hear you. Cordelia’s breath hitched and you felt her stop moving. She pulled back just enough to look into your eyes before speaking.

“You do?” Her voice was laced with hope, just a sliver of hope that you weren’t actually rejecting her in that moment. You nodded, and she placed her hands on your face, smiling lovingly at you. “You were really good at hiding it then,” she joked with you. 

You frowned. How had she not noticed? That every time her gaze landed on you, you would avert yours; that every time her hand brushed over your back in passing, a blush creeped on your skin; that when you did look at her, you couldn’t take your eyes off of her. She was everything to you. Granted, you were trying to keep your feelings to yourself, but you’d assumed she could sense the tension between you. 

Your hands landed on top of hers on your face. You gave her a small smile and nodded, saying, “I doubt that,” She chuckled under her breath and rubbed her thumbs over your cheeks. You could still smell a hint of alcohol on her breath, and you were sure yours smelled the same. “But I do appreciate you not confronting me about it,” you added. 

She smiled at you with soft eyes. You could stare into her eyes for the rest of your life and never wish for anything else. They held so much beauty, so much love, power, kindness, everything. 

She eventually broke the silence, not wanting to overwhelm you. “Shall we go to bed?” She asked softly, glancing toward the bed behind her. Her hands fell from your face and you fought the urge to grab them again, needing the warmth on your skin. 

The two of you crawled into the bed, leaving some space between your bodies. The bedside lamp was still on, so you knew you weren’t going to sleep yet. You could tell she had something she needed to say, but didn’t want to push her. You rolled over on your side so that you were facing her, and she mirrored your movements.

“You okay?” you asked softly. Your hand found hers and you laced your fingers together, reassuring her that she could speak her mind.

She squeezed your hand and her eyes moved from yours to your lips. “Yeah, I just…” she trailed off. You licked your bottom lip, conscious of her gaze. 

Your other hand rested on her cheek, the cool skin of your fingers clashing with her warm skin. “Just…?” you questioned. You had a feeling you knew what she was going to say, but again, you didn’t want to push her. You waited patiently as she built up the courage to answer you.

She didn’t answer. Her eyes searched yours frantically. “Y/N?” Her voice was barely audible, and her eyes were darting from your eyes to your lips. 

“Cordelia.” you answered. “Just kiss me.” 

She gave you an award winning smile and you stifled a laugh as she bit her lip. You met her halfway, her head just barely above yours. Her lips barely touched yours, testing the waters. It was hesitant, and you knew she needed to know that you wanted this too. One of your hands rested on her hip, the other finding its way to the back of her head.

You pulled her into you, deepening the kiss. She let out a small gasp at the sudden contact, her body basically laying on top of yours, just slightly to the side. Your tongue found its way into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. 

After a moment you broke for air, and she had a smile on her lips as you ran your fingers through her hair. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

Your brows furrowed. “What for?” you asked with a hint of teasing in your voice. She smiled at you.

“Just, being you,” she said. You let out a small laugh at this, and her hand cupped your cheek. “I’m serious, sweetheart. It’s like you know exactly what I’m thinking at any given moment,” you nodded. “So… thank you.” 

You brought her lips back to yours, kissing her soft and slow. You smiled against her lips and said, “You’re welcome.” She laughed into the kiss and eventually returned to her position from before, both of you laying on your sides, just inches between you. 

“I should be the one thanking you, you know,” you said as she turned off the lamp. “For being so understanding, and, wanting me,” you weren’t sure how to phrase it, but she understood. 

“Y/N, I have wanted you since the first time we worked together in the greenhouse. You’ve always been so kind to me, and I had a feeling that you liked me, but I wasn’t sure until tonight. Even then, I was confused,” She added the last part under her breath, and you chuckled at the comment. 

“Sorry for being so confusing,” you replied. You weren’t actually sorry; you said it in more of a teasing manner, but she didn’t pick up on that.

“No, hey, that’s--” she started.

“I know. I know.” You pulled her into you and placed a kiss on her temple. “Should’ve phrased that better.” you said against her skin. 

The two of you held each other for a while, soaking up the domesticity of it all. You felt at ease in her arms, and she felt the same. You’d never experienced anything like this before. You weren’t really the relationship type, not because you didn’t want to give someone your love or because you didn’t think you deserved it, but because you simply didn’t pursue it. Other things took up your time. This was something that was new to you, but you absolutely loved it. 

\----


	2. Rose Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia leaves for a council meeting and you learn a new spell. You surprise her when she returns, and your relationship takes the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, self esteem issues, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual nature, SMUT / NSFW

When you awoke the next morning, Cordelia’s sleeping face was just inches from yours. Her arms were draped loosely around your torso, and your hands were scrunched up in her shirt. Your legs intertwined with hers, her thigh resting between yours. You took a moment to study her face, the freckles and creases accentuating her beauty. 

A loving smile rose on your lips as you watched her mumble something in her sleep. “Y/N,” 

It was almost incoherent but you could tell she was saying your name. Your cheeks flushed at the sound. Her legs tightened around yours and you couldn’t help the gasp that escaped your lips as her thigh rubbed against you. 

You bit your lips to try to keep from waking her up, waiting to see how this would unfold. You slowly brought your hands to her face, barely touching the skin as you caressed the apples of her cheeks. 

She made a noise in the back of her throat, but you couldn’t tell if it was a moan or just more incoherent mumbling. You smiled at her and slowly leaned in to press a featherlight kiss on her nose. Cordelia’s face scrunched up and you tried to stifle your laugh but you knew you failed when her eyes began to flutter open. 

“Y/N?” She mumbled, still half asleep. 

“Hi,” you whispered. Your thumbs brushed over her face, and you felt her skin warm up beneath your touch. 

“Oh god,” she started. Her blush became deeper and she tried to pull away from your touch. “Was I—?”

Her eyes widened and you smiled cheekily at her flustered state. You hummed at her, feigning innocence. She glared at you but there was no anger in her face. 

“Good dream?” You asked with as much innocence as you could muster. 

She groaned and buried her face in the blankets. Her legs were still touching yours, but no longer in the position they were moments ago. You laughed at her actions and brushed her hair away from her face, trying to see the inevitable blush on her cheeks. 

Cordelia lifted her head just enough to meet your eyes, and you noticed what looked like fear in them. You frowned at her, asking “What’s wrong?” You were concerned; you’d only been teasing her, not trying to embarrass her. 

“I’m sorry, I hope that didn’t make you uncomfortable. I don’t remember a lot of the dream, just the,” she swallowed, “...feeling.” Her eyes searched yours for reassurance. 

You smiled at her, shaking your head. “No, Delia, it was sweet.” You ran your fingers through her hair as you talked. “Quite the compliment, actually.” 

She playfully pushed you away at the comment. You laughed and pulled her back into your embrace. “Maybe we can make that dream come true?” You questioned with a small kiss to her hair. She giggled into your chest and lifted her head to lean in for a small kiss. 

The two of you reveled in the feeling of being with one another for most of the morning. It was Sunday, so there weren’t any classes or obligations for the day. You talked comfortably and cuddled with one another for a while, until your stomach growled, making it obvious that the two of you needed to get up soon. 

Glancing toward the clock, she followed your gaze. 10:24am. You figured Madison and Zoe were still sleeping, and that the other girls had already had breakfast by now. 

Cordelia sat up next to you and you mirrored her movements. She smiled softly at you and gave your leg a squeeze before standing and heading towards the bathroom. “I’ll be out in a few minutes. Go get breakfast started.” She winked at you and closed the door behind her. 

You let out a small sigh and stood from your position on the bed. Your headache wasn’t nearly as bad as you’d thought it would be, thank God. You looked at your reflection in the vanity mirror, not able to help the smile that spread across your face at the sight of you in Cordelia’s clothes. Suddenly you felt a bit self conscious, your smile slowly vanishing from your features. As much as you wanted to change into your own clothes, you knew your bedroom door was still probably locked, so you decided to look for something to wear in Cordelia’s wardrobe. After a moment, you found some sweatpants, and felt much more comfortable looking back into the mirror. 

You made your way downstairs, your stomach growling again as your eyes scanned the empty kitchen. You decided to make some coffee before looking for anything to eat. As you took a tentative sip of the warm beverage, you heard light footsteps making their way towards you. 

The Supreme seemed to float towards you, hair still damp from the shower, dressed in a loose sweater and flowy pants. She smiled lovingly at you before pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“Good morning, Miss Goode.” You said softly as she brought the mug to her lips. 

She took a small sip before shaking her head and smiling at your comment. “Good morning, Miss Y/L/N.” Her voice was teasing and warm, and you loved the sound of your name coming out of her mouth. She glanced down towards your pants, and her smile faltered a bit. “Are those mine?” Her lips tugged at the corners, but she couldn’t help the confused look on her face.

You looked down at the sweatpants that you’d borrowed from her wardrobe and let out a small laugh before replying, “Oh, yeah, I hope that’s okay,”

Cordelia smiled and nodded, taking another sip of the coffee in her hands. “Not a problem, sweetheart.” She gestured for you to sit at the counter and she took her place beside you. “They look better on you anyway.” She added. 

You shook your head and smiled at her. “I doubt that.” You said as you finished your coffee. “I would have changed into my own clothes, but…” you trailed off. 

She hummed in response, finishing her beverage as well. The two of you found something to eat and enjoyed each other’s company for a while longer. 

Your thoughts began to drift off to this morning, how Cordelia had said your name in her sleep, her legs wrapped with yours. The way her cheeks flushed and the soft groans emitted from her throat. You were lost in thought, imagining how it would feel to have her make those sounds because of your touch, and your legs subconsciously squeezed together, feeling a familiar warmth reside inside of you. You let out a small cough, trying to clear your mind. She was, after all, sitting right beside you. 

Cordelia’s eyes caught the movement and she smirked to herself, before a light blush came upon her cheeks remembering the events of this morning herself. 

“Something on your mind, Y/N?” She asked teasingly, but you saw her blush as you caught her gaze, and smiled at her. 

You chuckled under your breath. You turned so that you were facing her directly, smirking at her in front of you. You leaned toward her, your lips hovering inches from her ear. 

Your voice was barely above a whisper when you said, “Just thinking about that dream,” Cordelia’s breath hitched and her eyes grew just a tad bit darker as you continued. “And how I’d love to make it come true, if you’d let me.” 

She launched forward, connecting her lips with yours in a heated kiss. You hummed into it, biting teasingly at her bottom lip, asking for access. She let out a small gasp and your tongue found its way to hers, smoothing against one another as your hands traveled up and down her body. Her hands were in your hair, pulling softly at the soft locks as your kiss became more and more needy. 

She stood abruptly, not breaking the kiss, and moved her hands to your waist before lifting you onto the counter in front of her. You giggled into the kiss and she began to kiss along your jaw, her hands smoothing over your thighs. You bit your lip to stop from moaning at the feeling of her lips moving down your neck, and biting softly at the skin. A small whimper left your lips as her tongue soothed over the spot where her teeth bit down. She smiled against your skin and pulled away slightly to look into your eyes.

Her pupils were blown, yours probably mirroring hers. Your breathing was erratic as her hands moved up your thighs, feeling them tremble slightly under her touch. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” She breathed, maintaining eye contact as her hands squeezed your thighs lightly. You felt more warmth spread to your cheeks, and broke the eye contact, not knowing how to accept the compliment. She whispered as she brought her hand under your chin, “Hey, look at me, sweetheart.” Her eyes were full of adoration. 

You got lost in her eyes, relishing in the love you felt from them. Your hand came up to cup hers on your cheek, and you felt tears pooling in your eyes at the overwhelming emotions you were feeling. You had never had anyone look at you the way Cordelia was looking at you in that moment. For a moment, you wondered what you did to deserve such adoration, such appreciation, such love. Her eyes searched yours as she noticed the tears pooling in your eyes. 

“Y/N?” Her voice was soft, worried. She brought her other hand to your face, rubbing her thumbs across your cheeks. “Are you alright?” 

You nodded, but the tears spilled from your eyes. Her thumbs swiped them away the moment they fell, and she furrowed her brows at you. “Sweetheart,” she whispered as you closed your eyes, trying to keep your emotions at bay for as long as you could.

“I’m okay, Delia.” You kept your eyes closed for a moment longer. Your voice was barely above a whisper, and she noticed the way it sounded slightly strangled in your throat. 

You opened your eyes to meet hers, full of worry but still that same adoration you were slowly coming accustomed to. You gave her a small smile, nodding in her hands. She pulled you into her embrace, your head resting on her shoulder as she brought her arms around your neck, her hand running through your hair. 

“If I did anything that--” She started, not sure if you were overwhelmed with her actions. 

You shook your head and leaned back to meet her eyes. “No, Delia, you were perfect.” You brought your hands to cup her face, leaning your forehead against hers. “I just…” You closed your eyes again before continuing. “The way you look at me-- no one has ever looked at me like that…” 

She brought her lips to yours for a featherlight kiss, before leaning back and placing her hands on your arms. “Oh, sweet girl,” she whispered. She was the one tearing up now, not realising how fragile you actually were. In the months she knew you, you had always been kind, caring, sometimes even going out of your way to help the other girls. She’d always admired the way you got along with everyone, how you would drop everything if someone needed help with a spell or a potion. She’d never thought that you would be so emotional, so fragile when it came to accepting the same care from someone else. 

You felt more tears pool in your eyes at the sight of her tears now flowing silently from hers. Your thumbs came to brush them as they fell, just as she had you a moment earlier. 

“Please don’t cry,” you whispered. You weren’t sure if you should feel guilty. You had, once again, ruined a perfectly good moment between the two of you. “I’m sorry.” Your voice cracked and she shook her head, trying to reassure you.

“No, no,” She gave you a sad smile, wiping her tears and then yours. “No, darling, it’s okay,” 

You shook your head and gently pushed her away from you, moving from on top of the counter onto the floor below. “No, I keep--” Your hands ran through your hair, trying to ground your thoughts. “I keep ruining these moments, I--” 

“Y/N.” Cordelia’s voice was soft but stern, stopping you from going further down the familiar cycle of self deprecating thoughts. “Listen to me.” Her hands landed on your shoulders. “You are not ‘ruining’ anything. You are allowed to have feelings, whatever they may be. I want you to know that whatever you’re feeling, I will understand.” You nodded at her words. “I will never be mad at you for ‘ruining’ a moment. Your feelings matter.” Her words were sticking in your mind like you needed them to breathe. “You can tell me anything, anytime, anywhere. I want to know what you’re feeling.” 

Your eyes searched hers, yours filled with overwhelming emotions: love, guilt, sadness, appreciation. Your voice caught in your throat. “Do I deserve that?” You weren’t sure if she heard you, but you continued, your voice still strangled. “I don’t think I deserve that.” 

Cordelia’s eyes glassed over again, not understanding where these thoughts were coming from. She brought you into her embrace once again. “Sweetheart, of course you do. You deserve everything good in the world.” She felt your tears drop onto her shoulder. “I will make sure you’re reminded every single day how special you are. How deserving you are of my love.” 

Your movements stopped, and she felt you tense at her words. You pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. “What?” You asked, barely above a whisper. 

She took a breath. “My love.” She repeated. “I love you.” 

You placed your hands on her face, looking into her eyes with what you hoped was the same adoration she’d shown you. “I love you, too.” You said as your thumbs swiped her cheeks. She smiled and leaned towards you to connect her lips with yours. 

\-----

Your relationship with Cordelia slowly progressed throughout the next couple of weeks, but you hadn’t gone past the kissing stage yet, since you’d both decided to take it slow. She was the one to suggest this, which you were extremely grateful for, considering how emotional you’d gotten the last time. You’d apologized profusely for your behavior, but she assured you that it was completely alright, and that she would wait as long as you wanted. 

Cordelia was out for the next two days at a council meeting, and you were actually relieved to have a bit of space. The last few weeks had been incredible; Cordelia was so patient with you and always made sure you were okay. But you couldn’t help but feel like a bit of a burden. She was the Supreme; she had more important things to do than worry about her “girlfriend,” or whatever you were. You’d shared “I love you’s,” but hadn’t actually had the labeling talk yet. You assumed that once your relationship progressed, she would want to have that talk. 

You spent the day relaxing, catching up on some research you’d been meaning to do concerning spells that you were learning in your classes. Your magic was getting better, but you still hadn’t learned any new skills since joining the Coven. You were determined to learn a new spell while Cordelia was gone. It was more for yourself, as you wanted to prove to yourself that you could progress as a witch, but you also wanted to surprise Cordelia when she returned. She’d always been so excited and encouraging when it came to your powers, and you loved the praise, as much as you tried to deny it. 

Madison came into your room, which was also her room, eyeing you sitting at your desk with your laptop in front of you and a book in your lap. You didn’t hear her come in, as you were focused on the task at hand. 

“Watcha doin?” She asked casually as she made herself comfortable on the edge of your bed. 

Your head popped up and you glanced over to her before returning your gaze to the pages in front of you. “Trying to learn a spell.” You answered shortly. Her presence didn’t disturb you, but you really wanted to learn this and get it right. 

She huffed at your tone. “Do you need help?” She asked with little interest. She looked at her nails, acting as if you were bothering her, when she had been the one to approach you. 

“I’m okay, thank you.” You paused before turning around and setting the book on the desk. “Well, actually, have you ever heard of the Rose Color Change Enchantment? I’m trying to learn it and—“

Madison cut you off. “Duh. I learned that during my first week here.” You looked down, avoiding her gaze as you feared she would think you were an imbecile for not being able to perform the spell. 

The blonde made her way towards you, sensing that you felt insecure in this moment. “I can help, if you like.” She offered. 

You and Madison worked on the spell for what seemed like hours, to no avail. You were beginning to become frustrated. It wasn’t that fucking hard of a spell, so why couldn’t you do it? Were you just that bad of a witch? 

“God, I don’t understand why I can’t do this.” You breathed, audibly annoyed. 

Madison gave you a small smile. “It’s alright, Y/N. Everyone learns differently.” You returned the smile, trying to believe her words. “Let’s try something else, yeah?”

You nodded. Madison was being uncharacteristically kind, but you wouldn’t dare call her out on it, as you needed the help. 

“Okay, close your eyes.” She instructed. You obliged, after faltering for a second. She handed you the rose, which was a deep shade of red. “Here. Now, picture the color you want it to change into.” You nodded at her words, furrowing your brows. 

After a moment she continued. “Now picture Cordelia.” 

Your eyes snapped open, taken aback by her words. “What? This has nothing to do with—“ 

“Just do it.” She insisted. You huffed under your breath and closed your eyes again. “Picture her…” she hesitated for a moment, “Think about the love you feel for her, and try to associate a color with that feeling.” 

You let out a shaky breath, processing the words. Your mind wandered to a time when you and Cordelia had been in the greenhouse, watering and trimming the plants. She had been wearing a blush pink blouse and flowing black pants. Her eyes shone bright in the setting sun peeking through the windows. She looked beautiful. Your lips formed into a soft smile unconsciously, and Madison fought back a grin at the sight. 

“Y/N,” she said, breaking you from the trance. 

You opened your eyes, looking at her with a faint blush on your cheeks. She nodded her head towards the rose in your hands, and your eyes widened at the sight. 

The rose had transformed from the deep red into a combination of blush pink and sage green, a beautiful combination you never would have thought of in your head. 

“Oh my God!” You exclaimed. “Did I do that?” You asked excitedly. 

Madison laughed and nodded at you, loving how pleased you were with your actions. 

You pulled the blonde into your embrace, exclaiming, “Thank you! Thank you, oh my God, thank you Madison!” 

She laughed again and pulled away from you, her hands resting on your shoulders. “No problem, Y/N. Sometimes you just have to use your purest emotions to complete a spell; I’ve had to do it before. I’m not sure why I didn’t suggest it earlier.” 

You let out a sigh of relief. “Would’ve saved us a lot of time if you had.” You said back, teasing. 

Over the course of the next day, you practiced the enchantment, becoming more confident with each rose that you successfully turned into a different shade. Cordelia was to return that afternoon, and you were almost overwhelmed with the excitement you felt with wanting to show her your new skill. 

You were lying in your bed listening to music when you heard a knock at your door. You called out “It’s open!” Not realizing it was already 4:00pm. 

Cordelia entered the room, eyeing your relaxed form. You hadn’t glanced in her direction yet, so she allowed herself to admire you from afar for a moment before making her way towards you. 

“Sweetheart?” Cordelia asked curiously. She wasn’t sure if you knew it was her, or if you were actually disinterested in her presence. 

Your eyes flew to her form, a few feet from your bed. You sprung out of bed, wrapping her in your arms. “Delia! Hi, sorry, I didn’t realize it was already so late—“ 

She laughed against you, shaking her head. “It’s alright, darling.” Her hands ran up and down your back, familiarizing herself with your body as if she’d never touched you before. 

Your hands ran through her hair as the two of you held each other for a moment. Being in her embrace after not seeing her for two days felt so much better than you’d imagined. You hadn’t realized how much you missed her. 

You sighed in content. “I missed you.” You breathed into her hair. Cordelia smiled and pulled away from your embrace, her hands still wrapped around your waist. She leaned in to press a featherlight kiss to your lips, melting into you just as you did her. 

“I miss you too, darling.” She whispered against your lips as you parted just an inch. 

You shared a loving smile. “How was your trip?” You asked. The two of you talked about the council meeting, her not going into too much detail as it would probably bore you. After a while, you went downstairs for dinner, sharing the leftovers from the day before. 

Cordelia had missed you while she was away. She missed the way your eyes lit up when you saw her, the way your lips looked after she kissed them, the way your hands always found their way to hers, always needing to feel her. 

She had that loving, adoring look in her eyes as you ate together. You noticed this, but neglected to acknowledge it for the time being. You knew what she was thinking; you returned the silent exchange of love as you enjoyed each other’s company. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” You suddenly exclaimed, breaking Cordelia from her love-struck trance. 

She furrowed her brows but smiled brightly at your giddiness. “What is it, sweetheart?” Her voice was smooth, a hint of that same giddiness that yours possessed. 

“I learned a new spell! Come on, let me show you.” You took her hand and led her to her bedroom, where you had previously placed several roses before she returned from her trip. 

Her eyes lit up at the sight. “Oh, Y/N, this is beautiful.” She said as her eyes scanned the room. You’d placed roses across her bed, lined up at the foot, and a vase of roses on her desk. 

You blushed and smiled at her, excitement evident in your eyes. “Yes, but that’s not all,” you started, leading her towards the bed where you sat her down and picked up a rose in your hands. 

You stood in front of her and gave her a goofy smile before closing your eyes and focusing on the rose. The rose slowly turned from its normal deep red to a bright honey blonde. 

You opened your eyes to find Cordelia smiling brightly at you, her eyes full of adoration. She reached out to take the rose from your hands. “This is so beautiful.” She said just barely above a whisper. Her brows furrowed for a moment. “Is this…?” 

You smiled sheepishly at her. “The color of your hair, yes.” She chuckled and brought you closer to her, your legs in between her thighs as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I was having some trouble with the spell, and Madison told me to think of you, and…” you gestured to the rose that Cordelia was holding, a light blush rising to your cheeks. 

Her smile turned into a smirk as your words registered. “I see,” she said teasingly. She sat the rose down on the bed and placed her hands on your hips, bringing you even closer together. 

Your hands caressed her neck, then up to her face, your eyes soaking in the woman before you. She looked ethereal. Your thumbs ran across her cheeks, a small blush creeping up her neck at the affection. 

You leaned down until your lips connected with hers. Cordelia’s hands began to wander from your hips to your back to your stomach, until she reached just below your chest. Your lips moved together in synchronization, her tongue asking for entrance as she swiped your lower lip. You opened your lips just slightly to let her in, and you felt her touch falter for a moment, her hands resting delicately on your stomach. 

“It’s okay,” you breathed against her lips. 

Cordelia pulled away slightly to look you in the eyes. “Are you sure?” Her eyes were dark, but you sensed her hesitation. 

You nodded and smiled, bringing her hands in yours before kissing her knuckles and placing them back to where they rested before, this time under your shirt. 

She brought her lips back to yours, her hands wandering under your shirt, soaking up the warmth of your skin. Her hands barely touched your clothed breasts, and you let out a small gasp at the sensation. She smiled against your lips as your hands tangled themselves in her hair. 

Cordelia’s lips began to stray from your mouth, leaving kisses across your jaw and down your neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. Her hands stayed in their position on your chest, her fingers slowly kneading the area just around your nipples, not enough to give you the pleasure you were dying for. Your hands held her firmly in place as you struggled to suppress the moans in the back of your throat. 

Her teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot on your neck and you let out a loud moan at the feeling, immediately blushing as the noise registered in your ears. 

“You like that, baby?” Cordelia cooed as her lips trailed back up the length of your neck. Her voice was low, and your center involuntarily clenched around nothing at the way she spoke. 

“Oh—god, yes,” you breathed as her hands kneaded your breasts under your shirt. 

With the feeling of her mouth on your skin, her hands just barely eliciting pleasure on your chest, you could feel wetness gathering in your panties as she continued her ministrations. “Delia…” you whimpered. “Please,” 

Cordelia released your skin from her lips, her hands resting under your shirt on your hips. She looked at you with hooded eyes, her lips slightly swollen from sucking on your neck. 

“Strip.” 

Her words took a moment to register. You suddenly gave her a bright smile and stepped away just enough to get rid of your clothes. Cordelia watched as you threw your shirt to the side, sliding your pants down to your ankles and stepping out of them. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, relishing in the sight before her. 

You made your way towards Cordelia, still dressed in your undergarments. Your fingers took over her actions and finished unbuttoning her shirt before shrugging it off of her and throwing it to the ground, next to yours. 

You placed your hands on her face, hers rubbing patterns in the exposed skin of your hips and stomach. You pulled her towards you, agonizingly slow, until your lips brushed hers. Pulling back after a moment, you said, “I’m ready. I want this.” 

Cordelia nodded, smiling, and pulled you into another kiss, this one deeper and more eager. You felt warmth spreading throughout your body, from your fingers to your toes, and residing in the bottom of your stomach 

You pushed her back onto the bed, straddling her waist with your thighs. She let out a small gasp before giggling at your boldness. 

“Eager, are we?” She teased from below you. Her fingers twirled in your hair as you hovered just above her face. 

You slammed your lips into hers, letting all of your emotions take control of your movements. She hummed into the kiss as your hands wandered over her torso. 

Your fingers found the hem of her pants, tugging at the fabric, silently asking her for permission to take them off. She broke the kiss for a moment to discard her trousers, leaving the both of you in your bra and underwear. 

You swallowed. Cordelia guided your lips back to hers in a slow, loving kiss before she unclasped your bra from the back. You let the fabric fall and her hands immediately went to cup your breasts, her fingers skimming over your already hard nipples. 

A low moan erupted from your throat at the sensation, your hands feeling every inch of the woman in front of you as your lips collided with hers in perfect motions. 

Cordelia suddenly flipped the both of you over, her body now hovering over yours. You gasped at the movement, a dark blush rising on your cheeks at the look in her eyes. 

“You’re perfect.” She mumbled as her lips connected with your neck, sucking at the spots that already had bruises forming. You moaned in response, not able to form coherent thoughts due to the overwhelming sensations consuming you. 

Cordelia’s lips trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down your neck, on your collarbone, and to the swell of your breasts. Her fingers played with your nipples as her mouth inched closer and closer to the peaked buds. 

You felt more wetness pooling inside of you as you watched your Supreme take your nipple into her mouth, her teeth lightly grazing as her tongue soothed it, repeated the motions until you were whimpering beneath her. 

Your legs rubbed together to release some of the tension, and she brought her hand to the strap of your underwear before reaching her head up to connect your lips with hers once more. 

“Can I?” She asked, leaning her forehead against yours as her fingers lightly pulled at the waistband of your panties. 

You nodded, breathing “Yes, please,” 

Cordelia smiled at you and kissed your cheek before pulling down the fabric and exposing you to the cold air. You shivered and she ran her hands up and down your thighs in response. 

You pulled her back to your lips to show her what you were feeling instead of saying anything. You felt so loved, so appreciated, so beautiful under her gaze. She made you feel like you were the most beautiful person in the world, and you needed to tell her that, so you kissed her with everything you had. 

Cordelia pulled back after a moment, breathing heavily. “I love you.” She whispered, her chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate. You could tell she was worked up, but that the love you felt for one another was almost even more overwhelming than the sexual tension in the room. 

“I love you too, Delia.” You said in turn. Your hands cradled her face as she propped herself up on her elbows. You kissed the tip of her nose, and she giggled at the feeling. Cordelia began placing sloppy kisses to your chest, quickly returning to the task at hand. You could’ve swore you felt a wet patch as her core glided across your thigh. 

A small groan left your lips at the feeling, combining with the arousal you felt at her lips on your skin. Her hands slowly made their way lower on your body, as she lowered her body with the movements. Your hands found her hair, fingering through the small locks as she placed kisses down your stomach and on your hips. 

“Is this all for me?” Cordelia asked teasingly as her head became level with your dripping arousal. 

You moaned at the question, nodding enthusiastically as she smiled up at you. Your hands tightened in her hair, lowering her head just a bit until you could feel her breath on your core. 

Cordelia brought one hand to your core, the other holding yours by your waist. Her fingers slowly ran through your folds, and your hips jerked up at the touch. She placed light kisses on your thighs as she gathered your wetness on her fingers. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” She asked as her fingers continued to glide through your wetness. You spread your legs even more, breathing heavily. 

“Yes, yes, please—“ you moaned as she slipped a single finger inside of you. You tightened your grip in her hair and Cordelia placed a kiss just beside where you needed her, humming at the noises you were making from her movements. 

Her finger moved slowly inside of you, her eyes watching the expressions cross your face as you clenched around her finger. She slowly slipped another finger inside, giving you a moment to adjust to the size. You let out a loud moan at the sensation, squeezing her hand in yours. 

“Fuck,” you breathed, your hips matching the slow strokes her digits made inside of you. “More, I need more.” You choked out between moans. 

Cordelia smirked at you before leveling her lips with your dripping core, just above her fingers. She placed a featherlight kiss to your clit, causing your hips to jerk once more up into her. She hummed against the sensitive bud, sending vibrations through your body. You bit your lip to keep from screaming at the feeling, but a loud moan still escaped as she sucked your clit into her lips, soothing her tongue as her fingers kept up their steady pace inside of you, curling slightly as they bottomed out inside of you. 

You could feel yourself edging closer as her fingers worked inside of you, her lips matching the pace on your clit. A series of moans left your mouth as she sucked hard on your clit and curled her fingers completely inside of you, causing a stream of wetness to spill onto her fingers.

Cordelia slowly slipped her fingers out from your center, watching you whimper for only a second as she replaced them with her tongue, thrusting into your wetness as her thumb brushed your sensitive clit above her. You moaned at the sensation, your nails scratching her scalp as you pushed her further into you. She moaned into you and sped up her pace on your clit, causing your thighs to tremble and she knew you were close. 

“Delia, I’m—“ you moaned as she pressed down on your clit with her thumb, her tongue lapping up all of your wetness, sending you over the edge. 

Cordelia slowed her movements, prolonging your orgasm as long as she could. As your breathing became more calm, she pulled away from your center to hover over you again. You pulled her into you and kissed her with everything you had, moaning at the taste of you on her lips. 

“You did so well, darling.” She cooed as she laid on your chest, her legs entangled with yours. 

You hummed in content, running your fingers through her hair. Cordelia pressed soft kisses to your chest as the two of you lied together for a moment. 

After a moment, she stood from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, gathering a washcloth and a glass of water before returning to your side. 

You mumbled as you saw her making towards you, something incoherent as you were suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. 

“Shh, darling, I’ll take care of you.” Cordelia said softly. The blonde cleaned you up and gave you the glass of water before turning off the lights and getting into bed beside you. 

You pulled the covers above you, patting the space next to you as an invitation for Cordelia to lay with you. She chuckled at the sight before climbing under the covers with you, pulling you into her embrace as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
